Gallery: Toothless (Franchise) / Development
Concept Art Orignal Design Inspired by book counterpart CzkawkaaaCa.PNG Toothless Concept3.jpg Tumblr lrucxzNwGr1qdbhwwo1 1280.jpg Nico Marlet 48.jpg 0002-81249862-large-2.jpg 0004-81249867-large-4.jpg 0005-81249869-large-5.jpg Concept art Sdentato.jpg Later Designs 390px-Toothless_Concept2.jpg Yurt.jpg ToothlessConcept2.jpg 371px-Toothless Concept5.jpg Toothless HTTYD CA.jpg Toothless HTTYD CA2.jpg Toothless HTTYD CA3.jpg Current Night Fury Design ''How to Train Your Dragon Dragons bod nightfury gallery image 07.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 06.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 05.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 01.png Dragons bod night-fury info-1-.png Nightfury.png Toothless 1 by Simon Otto.jpg|''Toothless 1 by Simon Otto Toothless (1) by Simon Otto.png|''Toothless'' (1) by Otto ToothlessConcept.jpg Toothless (2) by Simon Otto.png|''Toothless'' (2) -toothless012-pencilmarker.jpg Toothless Actions by Simon Otto.png|''Toothless Actions'' by Otto Toothless Heads by Gabe Hordos.png|''Toothless Heads'' by Gabe Hordos Toothless Final by Takao Noguchi and Dominique Louis.png|''Toothless Final'' by Takao Noguchi and Dominique Louis Toothless Head Design.png Nico Marlet 57.jpg 63f3d6abdca160b807f9a5a5e5c6a023.jpg Chris Sanders 03.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-147474.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 How-to-train-your-dragon-2-art.jpg Thumb 1412229542A Hiccup and Toothless .jpg Toothless HTTYD2 CA.jpg Toothless HTTYD2 CA2.jpg Toothless HTTYD2 CA3.jpg Toothless HTTYD2 CA4.jpg HTTYD2 GalleryImage8.png HTTYD2 GalleryImage11.png HTTYD2 GalleryImage12.png HTTYD2 GalleryImage13.png HTTYD2 GalleryImage14.png HTTYD2 GalleryImage15.png HTTYD2 GalleryImage16.png HTTYD2 GalleryImage17.png HTTYD2 GalleryImage24.png HTTYD2 GalleryImage30.png Y2H5t1J.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-art-7.png How-to-train-your-dragon-art-10.png E394046be.jpg The Graphic Novels Eric Nguyen GN Concept 2.jpeg|Concepts for the Graphic Novels by Eric Nguyen How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Toniko Pantoja Toothless.jpeg|HTTYD3 Storyboarding by Toniko Pantoja Httyd 3 SELECTED PANELS.jpg Storyboard ''How to Train Your Dragon Original Design 0001-81249861-large-1.jpg 0006-81249872-large-6.jpg 0007-81249875-large-7.jpg 0008-81249877-large-8.jpg 0009-81249879-large-9.jpg 0010-81249881-large-10.jpg 0011-81249884-large-11.jpg 0012-81249887-large-12.jpg 0013-81249891-large-13.jpg 0015-81249902-large-15.jpg 0016-81249904-large-16.jpg 0017-81249908-large-17.jpg 0018-81249913-large-18.jpg 0019-81249916-large-19.jpg 0020-81249917-large-20.jpg 0021-81251043-large-21.jpg 0022-81251044-large-22.jpg 0023-81251045-large-23.jpg 0024-81251046-large-24.jpg 0025-81251052-large-25.jpg 0026-81251057-large-26.jpg 0027-81251058-large-27.jpg 0028-81251059-large-28.jpg 0029-81251060-large-29.jpg 0030-81251061-large-30.jpg 0031-81251063-large-31.jpg 0032-81251064-large-32.jpg 0033-81251066-large-33.jpg 0034-81251068-large-34.jpg 0035-81251069-large-35.jpg 0037-81251071-large-37.jpg 0040-81251076-large-40.jpg 0045-81251082-large-45.jpg 0046-81251083-large-46.jpg 0047-81251084-large-47.jpg Current Design Tumblr msnydhvFRw1qzmmzso1 1280.jpg|''Forbidden Friendship'' scene by Chris Sanders 2f9a073d5155e452d40bb0c645a141c8.jpg Hiccup Toothless Storyboard 2.png Hiccup Toothless Storyboard.png Tumblr mrxzlfPSRn1rj6bnqo1 500.gif Hiccup Toothless Storyboard 3.png ''Gift of the Night Fury Yaknog.jpg|In the deleted scene ''Alternate Yaknog Yaknog9.jpg Yaknog16.jpg Yaknog17.jpg Yaknog19.jpg Yaknog20.jpg LettingGo.jpg|In the deleted scene Bad Dream LettingGo2.jpg LettingGo3.jpg LettingGo4.jpg LettingGo5.jpg LettingGo6.jpg LettingGo7.jpg LettingGo8.jpg LettingGo9.jpg LettingGo10.jpg LettingGo11.jpg LettingGo12.jpg LettingGo13.jpg LettingGo14.jpg LettingGo15.jpg LettingGo16.jpg LettingGo17.jpg LettingGo18.jpg LettingGo20.jpg LettingGo21.jpg LettingGo22.jpg LettingGo24.jpg Gift of the Night Fury-storyboard.jpg LettingGo25.jpg LettingGo26.jpg ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk A View to a Skrill Stroryboard 1.jpg|For "A View to a Skrill, Part 2" A View to a Skrill Stroryboard 3.jpg A View to a Skrill Stroryboard 2.jpg A View to a Skrill Stroryboard 5.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Toothless HTTYD SB.jpg 1020849-dreamworkstv-unveils-deleted-scene-how-train-your-dragon-2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Deleted-Scene-4.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Deleted-Scene-5.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Deleted-Scene-7.jpg Tumblr n83xflyBqF1qzmmzso1 1280.png D2 108.jpg D2 109.jpg D2 110.jpg D2 111.jpg D2 112.jpg D2 113.jpg D2 114.jpg D2 115.jpg D2 116.jpg D2 117.jpg D2 118.jpg D2 119.jpg D2 120.jpg D2 123.jpg D2 124.jpg D2 125.jpg D2 128.jpg D2 129.jpg D2 130.jpg D2 131.jpg D2 132.jpg D2 133.jpg D2 134.jpg D2 135.jpg D2 136.jpg D2 137.jpg D2 138.jpg D2 139.jpg D2 141.jpg D2 142.jpg D2 143.jpg D2 144.jpg D2 145.jpg D2 146.jpg D2 147.jpg D2 148.jpg D2 149.jpg D2 150.jpg D2 160.jpg D2 161.jpg D2 162.jpg D2 163.jpg D2 164.jpg D2 217.jpg D2 218.jpg D2 219.jpg D2 220.jpg D2 221.jpg D2 222.jpg D2 223.jpg D2 224.jpg D2 230.jpg D2 231.jpg D2 232.jpg D2 236.jpg D2 237.jpg D2 242.jpg D2 243.jpg D2 255.jpg D2 256.jpg D2 274.jpg D2 275.jpg D2 276.jpg D2 287.jpg D2 288.jpg D2 289.jpg D2 290.jpg D2 291.jpg D2 292.jpg D2 293.jpg D2 294.jpg D2 295.jpg D2 296.jpg D2 297.jpg D2 298.jpg D2 314.jpg D2 315.jpg D2 331.jpg D2 332.jpg D2 333.jpg D2 342.jpg D2 343.jpg D2 350.jpg D2 351.jpg D2 366.jpg D2 367.jpg D2 368.jpg D2 460.jpg D2 461.jpg D2 462.jpg D2 463.jpg D2 464.jpg D2 465.jpg D2 466.jpg D2 467.jpg D2 468.jpg D2 469.jpg D2 470.jpg D2 471.jpg D2 472.jpg D2 473.jpg D2 474.jpg D2 475.jpg D2 476.jpg D2 477.jpg D2 478.jpg D2 479.jpg D2 480.jpg D2 481.jpg D2 482.jpg D2 483.jpg D2 489.jpg D2 490.jpg D2 491.jpg D2 492.jpg Toothless kills Stoick.gif ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Chain of Command storyboard.jpg Chain of Command Storyboard 2.jpg Hiccup in a aerial battle Coceptart.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons 3 Script bits, Toothless, and the Light Fury.jpg Dragon3 board.jpg Httyd 3 sb.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 6.jpg|Alternate Opening THW-Alternate Opening 7.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 30.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 31.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 34.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 47.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 54.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 56.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 61.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 62.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 63.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 65.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 67.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 68.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 71.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 72.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 79.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 81.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 82.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 83.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 84.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 85.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 86.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 87.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 88.jpg THW-Alternate Opening 89.jpg Protector vs Captor 2.jpg|Protector vs Captor deleted scene Protector vs Captor 4.jpg Protector vs Captor 6.jpg Protector vs Captor 9.jpg Protector vs Captor 12.jpg Protector vs Captor 21.jpg Protector vs Captor 29.jpg Protector vs Captor 30.jpg Protector vs Captor 35.jpg Protector vs Captor 36.jpg CGI Animation ''How to Train Your Dragon'' Tumblr muvzghMcWE1rf4rjoo1 1280.png Hiccup Toothless Storyboard CGI .png CGI Tooth Skeletal Rigging 1 Animators Corner.png|CGI skeletal rigging CGI Tooth Skeletal Rigging 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Skeletal Rigging 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Physics of Flight 1 Animators Corner.png|Examining the physics of flight CGI Tooth Physics of Flight 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Physics of Flight 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 1 Animators Corner.png|Full body CGI rigging CGI Tooth 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 4 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 5 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 6 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 7 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 8 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 9 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 10 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth New Tail 1 Animators Corner.png|In the scene New Tail CGI Tooth Test Drive 1 Animators Corner.png|In the scene Test Drive CGI Tooth Test Drive 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 4 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 5 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Not so fireproof 1 Animators Corner.png|In the scene Not So Fireproof ''Gift of the Night Fury'' Tumblr npyg4wOkMA1rgx1dyo1 500.gif ''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' IMG 3480.JPG IMG 3484.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' Toothless HTTYD2 Deleted Scene.jpg|A deleted scene, Toothless Found Dreamworks-premo-1.jpg 54720--E052114A-0409.jpg The-Technology-Behind-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-6.jpg DreamWorks-Animation-Behind-the-Scenes-4.jpg DreamWorks-Animation-Behind-the-Scenes-5.jpg DreamWorks-Animation-Behind-the-Scenes-6.jpg The-Technology-Behind-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-8.jpg Deleted Scene - Inferno malfunction.jpg|A deleted scene Deleted Scene - Inferno malfunction 2.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Toothless HTTYD3 test 1.jpeg Toothless HTTYD3 test 2.jpeg|Kevan Shorey Tweet May 16, 2018 Simon Otto Httyd 3.jpg HTTYD3 Epilogue Storyboard.jpg Httyd 3 SELECTED PANELS.jpg References Toothless / Development Development Toothless (Franchise) / Development Toothless (Franchise) / Development